


Bowling, Pancakes, Boyfriends?

by currysaws



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jungwoo just wants to flirt with Sicheng, M/M, Pining, Sicheng is dumb, Sicheng is in denial, Yuta and Taeil the voice of reason, and whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currysaws/pseuds/currysaws
Summary: Jungwoo is pretty. Jungwoo is sweet. Jungwoo makes Sicheng’s heart beat a million times faster every time he smiles at Sicheng. But that doesn’t mean anything. Right?Alternatively, Jungwoo flirts and Sicheng is dumb.#S036





	Bowling, Pancakes, Boyfriends?

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was so cute I couldn’t help myself. That and the lack of Woowin on this site really drove me to write this. I hope you enjoy!

“You’re not joining them?”

Sicheng turned his head to see Jungwoo smiling at him. His arms were full of various snacks that were threatening to spill over. Sicheng wasn’t quite sure whether the snacks were for all of them or just Jungwoo himself. He watched as Jungwoo tried to sit on the chair next to his without dropping his food, giggling slightly when a bag of chips slid out of Jungwoo’s grasp.

Sicheng shook his head. “Didn’t feel like it.”

“Shame,” Jungwoo said. “You probably could have beaten everyone.”

“Except Jaehyun,” Sicheng said. “Probably for the best. You know how he gets.”

Jungwoo let out a small laugh before ripping open a pack of chips. He held some out to Sicheng, who took it gratefully. The two turned their heads to where the rest of their friends were bowling and screaming at each other.

It was tradition. Every two weeks they would meet, all ten of them, and catch up. It didn’t have to be bowling. Some nights it was a movie, other times it would be a night out at whatever club Johnny chose. Tonight was Jaehyun’s turn to choose.

So here they are. Watching Jaehyun complete strike after strike, to the dismay of Doyoung and the amusement of Taeil. One Direction was blasting in the background, a faint smell of feet wafting through the air. More and more people were arriving, the sound of chatter and bowling pins falling grew louder at each moment.

Sicheng shifted in his seat and shrugged of his jacket. “Is it just me or is it hot in here?”

“You’re hot.” Jungwoo continued munching on his chips

Sicheng turned to Jungwoo at that. “What?”

“What?”

Just as Sicheng was about to question Jungwoo once more, Yuta came bouncing towards the two. He threw an arm around each of their shoulders and said, “Come on. We’re here to have fun, not sit around like losers.”

Jungwoo laughed and let himself be dragged away with Yuta. Sicheng stares at the two before sighing to himself and following them. He would figure this out some other time.

-

"What does it mean," Sicheng said, "when someone calls you hot?"

Jaehyun didn't bother looking up from his laptop when he replied, "It means that they think you're hot."

Sicheng frowned at Jaehyun's unhelpful words. "Do they really mean it though? What if they were just being nice or something?"

Jaehyun closed his laptop and made his way to sit next to Sicheng on the couch. "What's gotten into you? You've had plenty of people falling for your looks before."

Jaehyun was right. Not that he was bragging or anything, but Sicheng did have his own line of admirers. Not as much Jaehyun or Taeyong, but he did receive a fair share of chocolates with notes about his pretty eyes or his cheekbones.

Problem was, none of those people were Jungwoo. Jungwoo who made his heart beat faster with a simple smile. Jungwoo whose very existence seemed to be able to make him laugh. Jungwoo who Sicheng absolutely does not have feelings for. Not at all.

"I know," Sicheng said. "But not from him."

"Oh?" Jaehyun raised his eyebrow. "Who is this him?"

"Jungwoo."

Jaehyun's face broke into a wide grin at Sicheng's words. "Jungwoo?"

"Yes Jungwoo," Sicheng stood up from the couch and began pacing back and forth. "I was complaining about how hot it was and he called me hot."

"I still don't see what the problem is," Jaehyun said. "Your crush just called you hot. Shouldn't you be celebrating?"

Sicheng stopped pacing to send Jaehyun a dirty glare. The fucker, however, had the nerve to start laughing out loud once he saw Sicheng's face.

"Shut up," Sicheng said. "I don't have a crush on him. I just think he's adorable and cool to hang out with."

That was not a lie. Jungwoo is probably the most adorable person in this entire world, cuter than even Sicheng himself. Everytime he sees Jungwoo, Sicheng feels the urge to pinch his cheeks and protect him from all the evil in the world, like the one sitting on the couch.

So what if sometimes Sicheng wants to hold Jungwoo's hands or stroke his really fluffy hair. That doesn't mean he has a crush on him. Friends do that too and that's what they are. Friends.

"He was probably just messing around," Sicheng said. "You know how he is."

To call Jungwoo affectionate would be a huge understatement. The boy would cling to any one within a two meter radius from him. Sometimes, he would try to kiss them too. He loves showering people with cheesy pickup lines that everyone found lame. Except maybe Johnny. Those two would sometimes trade pickup lines just to annoy the entire group.

Jaehyun frowned at Sicheng's words. "You make him sound so mean. You know he's just affectionate."

"I don't mean anything bad about it," Sicheng said. "It's just that he flirts with everyone in our group as a joke. It's probably what he was doing with me."

Jaehyun shook his head and smiled softly. "Oh, Sicheng. I wouldn't be too sure about that."

-

Sicheng banged his head on his textbook, groaning out loud at the unexpected pain. Beside him, Jungwoo let out a small giggle at the sight. Jungwoo reached out his hand to caress Sicheng’s forehead, “You okay?”

“I’m good,” Sicheng said. “Probably shouldn’t have done that.”

“Do you feel any smarter at least?”

“Not really,” a grin began spreading across Sicheng’s face.

Jungwoo let out a hearty laugh, earning the glares of the people around him. His cheeks reddened and he sank to his seat. Sicheng shot them a dirty look back. No one should make his Jungwoo feel bad.

Wait.  _ His  _ Jungwoo?

No, Jungwoo was his own person. Jungwoo wasn’t his boyfriend. Jungwoo wasn’t even his crush. No, Jungwoo was a friend. His  _ friend _ Jungwoo.

“I really don’t know what’s going on anymore,” Jungwoo pouted.

“Bold of you to assume that I do,” Sicheng said. “We should take a break.”

They’ve been stuck in the library for a while now, doing one of their weekly study sessions. The two had been going around the same question for the last half an hour, making absolutely no progress.

“Where’s Jaehyun when you need him,” Jungwoo whined. “He’s the only one who understands these, please I need his help.”

“The one time I want him around and he’s not here,” Sicheng said. “Amazing.”

“You know what,” Jungwoo said, “you’re right. We need a break. Are you hungry?”

After packing their bags and sending Jaehyun a text for help, and a bribe of free food, the two went marching in search of a place to eat. As they walked, Jungwoo linked his arm with Sicheng’s and began to drag him to a small cafe, partially hidden in a small alleyway.

“It doesn’t look like much,” Jungwoo said, “but I promise you that they make the best pancakes.”

Sicheng only let out a laugh as he allowed himself to be dragged by Jungwoo into the cafe. He smiled as the smell of warm coffee and sugar engulfed him. Soft music played in the background and flowers decorated each table. He could see why Jungwoo loved this place. It was like him in a way, sweet and beautiful.

Jungwoo wasn’t lying when he said that the cafe had the best pancakes. Sicheng stuffed another mouthful and said, “I don’t understand how they can taste this good.”

“Right,” Jungwoo took a bite, “They’re so soft and fluffy.”

“And warm and sweet.”

“You’re still sweeter though.”

Sicheng felt his ears redden at the compliment. Jungwoo was smiling at him, staring in a way that made Sicheng’s heart beat twice as fast. It was just a compliment. Friends compliment each other all the time. Right?

“Thanks. It’s probably than me though. You know all that sugar. There’s probably a thousand calories in there,” Sicheng felt himself cringe at every word he said.

Just as Jungwoo opened his mouth, a voice popped up behind him. “I hope you left some for me.”

For the first time in his life, Sicheng thanked every single deity out there for Jung Jaehyun and his impossibly accurate timing. Jaehyun was here now. He didn’t have to be alone and awkward with Jungwoo anymore. All was good.

Beside him, Jungwoo pouted his head and said, “You’re not getting any unless you help us with Chemistry.”

“Oh, Jungwoo,” Jaehyun smiled, “I really don’t think that the two of you really need my help with chemistry.”

-

“Stop staring at Jungwoo.”

Sicheng turned his head away from Jungwoo to glare at Yuta. “I was not staring at Jungwoo.”

“Sure and I wasn’t staring at Yuta,” Taeil said, earning a snicker from Yuta.

Sicheng shot the two a dirty look, causing them to burst out into another round of laughter. Absolutely rude. Just because they were disgustingly in love, doesn’t mean that he was in love as well. He needed new friends. Friends who would stop bullying him at every possible opportunity. 

The truth, however, was that Sicheng was staring at Jungwoo. It wasn’t like he could help it. Jungwoo looked so adorable and happy running after the ball, almost like a puppy. The sun shone on his head, making his hair look like a golden halo around his head. As bright as the sun and his hair was, Jungwoo’s smile, wide and all teeth, was the brightest thing in the park.

“You’re staring again,” Yuta laughed. “Look, just admit that you like him.”

“But I don’t like him,” Sicheng insisted. “He’s just a friend.”

Taeil gave him a look. “You have a crush on him. I know that you know that.”

“It’s not like it matters if I do,” Sicheng said. “He doesn’t like me like that.”

“And why are you so sure of that?” Taeil said.

“He flirts with you all the time,” Yuta added.

“Not like that,” Sicheng said. Yes Jungwoo did call him pretty and sweet and said some things that made Sicheng’s heart beat in a way that seemed dangerous. But that was just Jungwoo being Jungwoo, not because Jungwoo thinks that Sicheng is worth having some kind of relationship with. “He flirts with me in a friendly way. Like in an I love you, you’re my whole world bro kind of way.”

“First of all, please never say that ever again,” Yuta said. “Second of all, you must be the densest person on the face of this planet.”

“I thought that was you,” Sicheng said.

“No,” Yuta said. “Because at least I got a boyfriend in the end. You’re still here convinced that Jungwoo doesn’t have any feelings for you.”

“He’s right,” Taeil said. “You think that Jungwoo just sees you as a friend. Maybe you’re right, maybe you’re wrong. But you’ll never know how he really feels until you confess.

“What if I’m right and he doesn’t like me like that. I don’t want to lose him,” and that was the truth. Jungwoo brought a little bit of sunshine and laughter into Sicheng’s life. Sicheng can’t imagine what he would do if Jungwoo wasn’t part of his life anymore.

“Don’t underestimate him,” Taeil said. “He may seem flirty and weird sometimes, but he’s so much more than that. You know that better than anyone.”

Sicheng knew that. Jungwoo was just full of love for everyone. It was why he’s so physically affectionate, he had so much love that it was impossible for him to contain it.

“Just think about it,” Yuta said. “You need to stop hiding from your feelings.”

Maybe Yuta was right. Maybe he needed to stop hiding from his feelings. Maybe he needed to tell Jungwoo how he really felt.

-

The sight of a blonde mop of hair bouncing in his direction made Sicheng’s smile grow wide on his face. Shifting slightly, he made room for Jungwoo to slip into the seat next to him.

“I’m so sorry for being late,” Jungwoo said. “Have you been waiting long?”

Sicheng just smiled fondly at Jungwoo. “Don’t worry about it.”

The smile he got in return made Sicheng’s palms sweat even more than they already were. He had to remind himself to take deep breaths, he could do this. He could confess to Jungwoo. He just had to say a few words and they would be together. Right?

Jungwoo seemed to pick up on Sicheng’s internal panic as he suddenly held Sicheng’s hand and gave it a tight squeeze. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Sicheng said. “I just had a random thought. I get a lot of those you know. Thoughts. Like they just come into my head sometimes and then I-“

“You’re so cute. Can you please just date me.”

“What?”

Jungwoo blushed, realising what he just said. He dropped Sicheng’s hand and said, “Just ignore that. That was embarrassing, forget I ever said that.”

Sicheng quickly took Jungwoo’s hand back in his and tilted his chin so Jungwoo would face him. “What if I actually want to date you?”

“Are you serious?”

“I like you Jungwoo. I like you a lot. I like how you’re always so sweet to everyone and how you seem to find something beautiful in everything. I like how excited you get when you have the opportunity to eat and how you have so much love for everyone,” Sicheng said, a weight in his heart flying off once he confessed.

“I’ve liked you for so long,” Jungwoo said. “I thought you didn’t like me back though.”

Sicheng frowned at Jungwoo’s words. “Why not?”

Jungwoo just shrugged. “Sometimes you look like you didn’t want to be with me. Like you’re uncomfortable with the two of us spending time together.”

“I was confused,” Sicheng said, “I knew you were flirting with me but I thought that was just how you acted with everyone.”

“I’m sorry,” Jungwoo said, “I like you a lot, I really do. I guess that’s just how I show affection to everyone. But you mean a lot to me you know?”

“I know,” Sicheng wrapped an arm around Jungwoo’s shoulder, bringing him closer. “Yuta and Taeil helped me get my head out of my ass to realise how much you mean to me. Actually, I think Jaehyun realised it too.”

Jungwoo let out a laugh at Sicheng’s confession. The sound was bright and clear, like jingling bells. A sound that warms Sicheng’s insides and one that he never wants to stop hearing. “I can’t believe that even Jaehyun realised we were being dumb. That’s so embarrassing.”

“Can we stop talking about Jaehyun now?” Sicheng pouted. “I really want to kiss you and I’d prefer it if Jaehyun wasn’t on my mind when I do that.”

Jungwoo just giggled and pressed his lips against Sicheng’s. Kissing Jungwoo wasn’t an explosion of fireworks. It felt safe and full of love. It felt like the warm afternoon sunshine and all the happiness in the world. Sicheng smiled into the kiss and pulled Jungwoo closer to him. To Sicheng, Jungwoo was sunshine, happiness and all the good in the world.

-

“So you finally figured your shit out.” Jaehyun didn’t even blink at the sight of Sicheng and Jungwoo making out on the coach.

Jungwoo blushed and his head in Sicheng’s shoulder, while Sicheng glared at his best friend. “You could have knocked.”

“I live here too you know,” Jaehyun said.

“And right now I’m really tempted to kick you out,” Sicheng said. “Can’t you leave? We’re really busy right now.”

“No you’re not, you were just making out,” Jaehyun plopped down on the couch next to Sicheng and Jungwoo.

“Exactly. Busy, so leave,” Sicheng said, yet he pulled Jungwoo closer to him so Jaehyun had space to sit anyways. Whatever, he gets to sit even closer to Jungwoo now.

“No,” Jaehyun said. “I need your help with this guy. You guys owe me anyways, I got you two together.”

Jungwoo snickered as Sicheng rolled his eyes. “Pretty sure it was Yuta and Taeil who got us together.”

“Whatever, I helped,” Jaehyun said. “Now about this guy. He’s really cute and he’s so small and his smile is so pretty-“

As Jaehyun went on and on about the cute boy he just met, Sicheng’s eyes met Jungwoo’s. The two shared an amused smile, before Jungwoo took Sicheng’s hand in his, giving a tight squeeze. Sicheng felt his heart melt at the action, the happiness inside him threatening to spill out. Maybe he will help Jaehyun after all.

  
  



End file.
